Junkers in Arkham City
by Xanto
Summary: "Oi, The name's Jamison. Jamison Fawkes, but most of you know me as Junkrat. Come on down and read mah story if you'd like. If you don't want to then that's quite alroight with me, well unless ya want to be strapped to a bomb and blown to pieces! Hahaha!... Literally."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome to the very first Overwatch x Batman Arkham City crossover, "Junkers in Arkham City."**

 **Now some of you might be wondering "Whats so special about a Overwatch x Batman crossover? Isn't it kind of stupid for them to be in the same time period?"**

 **Yes, yes it is. But what if I changed it up a little.**

 **You see I've been playing Junkrat recently in the game so much that suddenly while I was in the middle of a game, I thought of an idea.**

 **What if Junkrat accidentally set off a dimensional warp machine and manage to teleport himself out of his own universe and into a new one... well along with his bud Roadhog of course.**

 **I don't know how I'm gonna go with this story and I know I'm definitely not gonna have him be all heroish in this story. He's a fucking Mercenary for christ sake, actually he's more than that. I could list quite a few more of his occupations.**

 **Anyway, just read it. If you enjoy it then I might keep it up. If not then I'll forget about this idea and move on to something else while updating the stories you guys wanna read.**

 **Now without a further a do...**

 **Let the story begin.**

 **Enjoy... Or not, your choice.**

* * *

 _"Oi, hiya mates. Th_ _e names Jamison. Jamison Fawkes, but most of you know me as Junkrat. Now before you do anything, why don't ya pull up a comfy chair, sit back, relax, grab some popcorn and get ready for the show chaps! Trust me, you're gonna need it... just save some for me alroight. Fella's gotta eat himself too ya know."_

 _"Anyway, to those of you who know of mah status. Great! You've done your research. But to those of you who don't, let me help give ya a few i_ _deas of what type of person I really am."_

 _Junkrat suddenly pulled out a detonator before pressing the red button, exploding the wall behind him revealing a white sketch board. "Ah, here we are~. Anyway, I bet most of ya know about the first Omnic Crisis and how the government officials of Australia gave the Omnics the Outback in order to set a long term peace treaty. But I nor a bunch of others would stand for it, those suits were basically giving away our homes. None of us loiked that! So we basically did what we had to do." Junkrat grew a maniacal grin before laughing. "Yup, you guessed it! We blew them all up! Ooohahahaha!"_

 _"But that didn't mean anything happened to us. No, we blew their fusion core in order to wipe 'em all. Next thing we knew the whole region was irradiated with radiation. A lot of us died, but to those of us that didn't! We basically lost our minds. Yup, that was basically how the Junkers were created, well until we me and hog blew them up as well. They're still holdin' a grudge against us."_

 _"And thats how us two chaps started to do our own dirty work. You guys can basically label us whatever ya can think of." He raised his fingers before he started to count off what the UN and the people saw them as. "Anarchists, Thieves, Mercenaries, Scavengers, Terroists, whatever ya can think off mate. Thats who we really are and always will be."_

 _"The next thing we knew we started to hear rumors. Rumors about some secret weapon that can be used to wipe out the Omnics for good. Oh, I wanted..."_

 _"We." A deep voice could be heard in the background._

 _"Errr, we wanted that weapon so badly. Think of it, wiping out the entire Omnic population with one weapon! Thats basically a dream come true!" Junkrat's mood all of a sudden turned all serious. "But there's only one thing that proves to be a problem about the guy that told us." He then leaned in until you can only see his eye and part of his face. "He was a suit. And you guys know how untrustworthy these suits are. They say something only for it to be false later on. They loike ta play with yer head in order to get wot they want. I hate them!_

 _Junkrat then rubbed his hands together as he started to laugh menacingly. "Ohh, but that didn't stop me and hog from getting the information out of 'em. According to the suit, the weapon was located in some top secret facility in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere where not even the public no of. But that didn't stop me and hog from getting the location roight out of 'em." Junkrat let out a sigh in satisfaction as he remembered the time he made the suit screamed._

 _"Ya know whot, enough of this chit-chat. Whaddaya say you read it for yourselves? Yeah that sounds loike a great idea. Enjoy the story folks!"_

* * *

"So this is the place that suit was talking about..." Junkrat stated lying on the ground as he looked at this so called secret facility from a distance with a pair of binoculars along with his buddy Roadhog.

Roadhog gave a grunt in confirmation as he was lying there next to him, waiting for their push forward.

"Doesn't look loike much to me. Sure there's guards patrolling the outskirts of this place, but it's nothin' we can't handle." Junkrat then withdrew his binoculars before looking towards his bofyguard. "Say, since this is top secret after all. Whaddaya say we take matters into our own hands? How about instead of going in loud and blowing things up, we go in smart and quiet. That way once we get inside, Wham, they'll never see what hit 'em."

...

"No?... Does it sound too cliche?"

...

"Yeah, your roight. Quiet isn't our style." Junkrat then threw his binoculars aside before grabbing his frag launcher from next to him. "Welp, I guess we're goin' in the old fashion way, Ohohohahaha!"

Roadhog just stood there staring at his partner as he continued laughing. As Junkrat continued to laugh, Roadhog took a look towards the secret facility as if he was observing it's mere seconds of destruction. With those thoughts in mind, he pulled out his scrap gun before loading it with shrapnel all while keeping a solid eye on the place.

* * *

"Hows the perimeter looking on your side?" The first guard asked.

*Sigh* "It's going alright. Nothing new... like always." The second guard responded, muttering the last to words to himself. "Say, don't you ever get... you know... bored of the same old routine?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, being a guard kinda sucks. We're stuck out here until our night shifts ends. We're basically doing nothing but patrolling the same perimeter over and over again. It get's quite annoying to be honest."

"Well, I can agree with you on that. A change could be helpful once in a while. At least to entertain us as we do our jobs."

"Yeah, exactly... but, I just don't want anything." The second guard lifted his assault rifle before wiping it gently. "I wanna feel more like I'm doing some good. I wanna shoot something."

"You can shoot that rock, nobody'll mind."

"No, I just don't wanna shoot a rock. I wanna make something bleed, maybe kill a few bad guys as well."

*Scoff* "Good luck with that. This place is not even known to the public. I doubt there'll be something like that happening at all."

The second soldier let out a sigh in dissatisfaction as he thought about this. There isn't going to be anything like what he thought happening anytime soon, not when nobody aside from the government knows where they reside. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

*Snap*

"What was that?! The second soldier stated as he pointed his weapon towards the general direction he heard the sound.

"Relax, it's just the guys trying to scare ya. I swear they do this all the time when they're bored. Watch." The first soldier then towards the direction the sound came from before calling out. "Guys! Come on out, we know you're there! You're not fooling anyone tonight!"

The first soldier stood there waiting for a response from his comrades, he stared into the darkness for quite a while before he shook his head. "God damn it am I gonna have to go get you guys?" He started to walk towards the darkness and was about to flick on his flashlight until a giant hook hurling through the dark before latching onto the soldier.

"...oh fuck." That was the last thing he could've said before he was hurled into the darkness screaming before the sound of shredding could be heard.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" The second soldier immediately reacted to this turn of events as he raised his assault rifle before unloading his clip where he saw his fellow comrade get pulled into.

As soon as he unloaded his mag, he stood there for a good few seconds waiting for anything to hit the floor or come out from within the darkness. What happened next surprised him to no end, a man, a very large man with various tattoos, spiked clothing, a gas mask on his face and a bloated belly came walking out of the darkness as he inhaled on a canister he never seen before.

As the strange man started to make his way towards the guard, the guards hands started to shake as he reached for another mag in order to load his assault rifle. Unfortunately he was shaking a bit to much that in the end, he dropped his weapon and his clip on the floor. As he made an attempt to pick up his weapon, the strange man's foot was suddenly in front of him as he used his foot in to prevent the guard from picking up his weapon.

The guard was shaking all while he looked upon the leg in front of him, his eyes soon started to trace up the man's body until he became face to face with the man. "Y-you're..."

"...Boo."

Immediately the guard jumped back onto his feet before he started to run away from the man he saw before him, he knew, he knew it has to be him. There was definitely no doubt that it wasn't him. All of the features he contained were the same ones he saw on pictures on the newspaper and bounty lists.

Roadhog...

As he continued to run away from his pursuer, he failed to notice what he was about to run into.

*Snap* "Aaahhhhh! My leg!" The guard screamed in pain as he was desperately trying to pry off the bear trap he stepped on. He didn't even notice the sound of footsteps closing in on him.

"Well well well. What do we have 'ere?" The sound of an man with an Australian accent questioned.

The soldier looked up towards the person who spoke before his eye's widen in surprise. "J-J-Jun-"

"Now hold on mate. I believe you guys have some weapon that me and my buddy Roadhog want. Now..." Junkrat then pointed his frag launcher towards the man as Roadhog caught up with them. "... care to tell me where it is?"

* * *

"That guard didn't take long to break. Now..." Junkrat stated as he walked through the fence his buddy Roadhog managed to rip open. "... lets go get that weapon."

The mayhem soon occurred not a moment later. Explosions were occurring left and right, bombs were being detonated around every corner they turned into, there was nothing but complete destruction going on in the facility at the moment, all in the hands of two men.

"Fall back, Fall back!" One guard yelled out as he and a bunch of others started to retreat inside the building.

Unfortunately, Junkrat wasn't get let that happen. "You're not gettin' away that easily." He then grabbed a rip-tire he keeps strapped on his back before he activate it. "Fire in the hole!"

He then pulled out what seemed to be a remote control for the rip-tire as he used it to get towards the group of guards retreating. It wasn't long until the tire explode over the group effectively killing a bunch of them. "Ahahahaha! The sweet sounds of explosions."

"No, please!"

Junkrat turned around just in time to see his buddy Roadhog kill a guard he just hooked with his scrap gun. As soon as the guard's body shredded, he took out a bunch of shrapnel metal before placing it into his favorite weapon, Whole Hog.

With that done, he pointed his weapon towards the entrance where the enemy was coming out of before winding the side of it allowing pellets of shrapnel bullets to spray out injuring/killing them in the process all while letting out a crazy laugh.

"Oi, hog! Save some fer me will ya?"

* * *

An explosion suddenly shook the facility as Junkrat used one of his bombs to blow open a wall that led inside a room. As soon as they entered the room, they noticed the immediate difference from this room compared to other rooms they blew into, and it fascinated Junkrat to no extent.

"Ohohoho! Hog look at all these weapons they were keeping in 'ere. We can make a fortune if we sell these to the right buyers, better yet, we can take over the world with all of these in our hands." Junkrat stated as he ran to each and everyone one of the room with stars in his eyes. He then stopped in front of a weapon that read 'Plasmatic beam'. Curious about this weapon he started to read what the description said about it from underneath it.

"Plasmatic Beam, a highly destructive plasma that can rip though rock, steel, and even mountains if charged fully. Hmm... sounds terrifying." Junkrat gave off a soft chuckle before he moved on to the next one.

Every weapon he read about started to please him more and more. He also noticed that every weapon in this room always had its own unique features whether it'd be in the battlefield or for medical treatment. Some were meant for total utter chaos while some others can be used to help cure illnesses or reattach limbs, organs, and other horrible accidents that can happen.

"Wow, this is just amazing. Hog! Gather as much of these weapon as you can and let's get outta 'ere. I don't want to deal with anymore guards and put somethin' as valuable as these at risk of being damage."

"Okay..."

"Oh and be careful with them. We don't want anything bad happening to them or we might just blow this whole place up."

Roadhog just grunted in confirmation as he and Junkrat started to grab as many of these weapons they can get.

 _A few minutes later_

"Come on hog, that's enough. Those bloody reinforcements might appear soon." Junkrat stated as he started to run to the exit with Roadhog following shortly after. As they were about to run out of the room, Roadhog failed to noticed a small pad he dropped on the ground.

The pad quickly separated into four parts before making an oval shape in mid air. After a few seconds, a bright light emitted from the object, catching Junkrats and Roadhogs attention.

"Oi, what's that?" Junkrat stated once he got a good view of the object before him.

...

"Did you do somethin' hog? For chroist sake you gotta learn to be careful ya know." Junkrat put down his bunch of weapons he had in his grasp before walking over to the device and started to fiddle with it. "How do you turn this thing off?"

"I don't know..."

"Yeah, well we can't just leave it loike that. Maybe we can sell this as well for quite a high price." Junkrat then went into a thinking pose as he thought ways he could turn off the device. He stood there for quite a few seconds until suddenly he started to feel himself getting pulled. "Oi, hog?"

"Hmm."

"Do you feel that?"

...

"I swear it feels like I'm getting pulled, eh maybe its mah imagination." Junkrat suddenly saw one of his objects fly passed him and into the object he was trying to turn off. "Oh... so that's what where that feelin' was comin' from."

Before he could turn to his buddy, he started to feel the object pull on him much more stronger. "Bloody hell! That machine is trying to suck me in!" He turned back to Roadhog only to see him trying to keep the weapons in his grasp. "Forget about the weapons hog! Let's just get outta 'ere before we get sucked in as well!"

Roadhog then let go of the weapons all at once, causing them to hurtle its way towards Junkrat.

"Don't let 'em go in front of me ya idiot!" Junkrat yelled out as he dodged a few weapons coming at him. Unfortunately, he was caught surprise when one of the weapons flew straight towards his head and smacked him straight in the face sending him flying towards the portal behind him. "Aaahhhh-oof!"

Junkrat looked at what stopped himself being sucked in only to find Roadhogs hook circled around his waist keeping him inches away from the object behind him. "Roadhog, once we get outta this! Remind me to give ya a 75% cut for the next two months! Now pull me away from this weird portal god damn it!"

Roadhog could only grunt in response as he started to slowly pull Junkrat away from the portal.

"Ahahaha! In your face gravity! You're not gettin' me that easily!" Junkrat stated as he was almost home free.

Right as he was about to get away from the objects line of sight, Roadhog failed to notice a lose poll break from the wall behind him before tripping him from behind.

"Oh me and my big mouth." Junkrat stated once felt himself being sucked back in.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

The two Junkers screamed as they were sucked into the portal, not knowing where they were gonna end up next. After a few seconds the portal started to spark a bit as the entrance of it slowly started to die down trapping anyone inside until they could find a way back.

 _Arkham City_

As most of you know, Arkham city isn't a beautiful place. The city was literally filled with chaos everywhere you go. The streets were flooded with goons whether they'd be on the same gang or not. If they weren't in the same gang well then that streets usually turns into a turf war for control over the area. Thus began the Arkham City Gang war between three rival gangs. The Joker, Penguins, and Two Face. Each of them had control of their own gang and all wanted to have control of the mega-sprawling prison. But unknown to all three of them, a new threat was gonna make itself known to the city any minute now.

In an alley, a rip between space and time made itself known as two figures came out screaming and plunged into a garbage container below.

"Oh, that was one hell of a roide." Junkrat stated as he started to climb out if the garbage container. "... I think I'm gonna be sick with all that twistin' and turnin'."

"Agreed." Roadhog appeared, once Junkrat got out of the garbage container, while holding on to his stomach. "I think I'm gonna..."

Immediately, Roadhog pulled off his mask before vomiting inside the garbage container.

"There there big guy. It's over now. Let it all out." Junkrat had somewhat of a disgusted look on his face as he patted the back of his bodyguards back.

Roadhog kept vomiting for a good minute until he finally finished all while Junkrat was patting his back. "Thanks." He grunted as he wiped his mouth before putting on his gas mask again.

"It's alroight bud. That's whot friends are for. Now, how are ya feelin." Junkrat stated as Roadhog got out of the garbage container.

Before Roadhog could've answered, a deep growl emitted from both of their stomachs. Roadhog stood there gazing at his stomach for a few seconds before diverting his attention back to Junkrat and responding. "Hungry."

"Yeah, I feel ya mate." Junkrat stated before he started to walk towards the exit of the alleyway as he motioned Roadhog to follow. "Well, let's go see if there's any place sellin' grub around 'ere. There can't be one to far."

Little did they know, the city they were in wasn't normal as they expected it to be.

As soon as they stepped out of the alley, Junkrat was taken by surprise on what he was witnessing. There were stores with broken window, old broken rusted cars with some of them on fire, and trash littered all over the street whether they'd be in a trash bag or not. "Whoa... whot happened to this place?"

...

"Yeah, neither do I. I swear this place looks loike its the Omnic Croisis all over again!" Junkrat pointed out. He gave an annoyed sigh before he started to move along the street. "Come on hog. Let's go see if we can find food someplace else."

"Understood..."

* * *

The two Junkers have been wandering aimlessly all over the city for a while now and not once have they come across a place where they can find food. They couldn't even find anybody around here.

"For chroist sake what does it take for someone to find food in this dump! I swear am I gonna have to blow up everything in order to find whot I..."

"We..."

"Whot we want!"

Junkrat was getting more furious by every passing minute. Surely it doesn't take this long to get something he wants.

"And where are the people anyway? I haven't seen a bloody soul in this city ever since we got 'ere!"

Before Junkrat can keep ranting about himself starving in this city, his belly suddenly let out another strong growl causing it to hurt a little.

"Oh, I'm so hungry...so so hungry." Junkrat stated as he held onto his stomach as he fell face onto the ground. "I don't know if I can keep going hog. I'm starving to death roight now. I don't think I can even move a muscle."

Roadhog just looked at Junkrat for a few seconds before he dropped his scrap gun and sat down next to him causing Junkrat to look at him confusingly.

"Oi, what're ya doing mate? You're much stronger than I am. You should've left me 'ere by now."

"No..."

"Huh? Whaddaya mean no?"

Before Roadhog could answer, both of them heard the familiar sound of a helicopter coming closer to them. They both looked to see the helicopter zooming towards them before it seemed to have dropped a supply crate and had it parachute all the way down to the floor. The two looked at the crate as it descended gently towards the ground before it landed inches away from them.

"Huh, whot's that?" Junkrat asked.

Roadhog, deciding to see what it is, got up from the ground and made his way to the crate that dropped. Once he reached it, he grabbed the end of it before basically ripping the crate open causing cans to tumble out.

"Holy mother of-" Junkrat grabbed one of the cans before reading what it says. His eyes soon gleamed in delight. "It's food!" He then turned his attention where the helicopter headed to before yelling out. "Thanks chopper!"

With that done and said, the two Junkers then began their feast on cans of baked beans, corn, spam, corned beef, chicken noodle soup, canned fruit and much much more.

In the end of it all the two junkers were lying on their back as they patted their belly's with smile of satisfaction written on their faces.

"Ahh, that hit the spot! I needed that." Junkrat stated before looking at Roadhog. "How 'bout you hog? You alroight?"

"Yeah..." Roadhog stated as he rubbed his stomach.

"You know, even though we ate a whole lot of canned food." Junkrat sat up before looking at what they had left. "There's still a whole lot of them! We can't take them with us. It's just too much. Whaddaya suppose we do with the rest?"

Roadhog stood lied there quietly as he thought about his options. Do they eat more of what they can and take whats left? Or do they just carry as much as they can and let someone else that finds the stash get some as well. Before Roadhog could've answered, and unfamiliar voice made itself known to the two.

"Hey! Who the hell are you two?"

Junkrat and Roadhog turned their attention who spoke only to find a group of six men wearing clown masks or face paint with melee weapons on them.

"Oh, finally we see some people in this city, I swear for a second I thought this place was a ghost town." Junkrat then took notice of their disguises before he complimented them. "Noice clown costumes by the way. Though, I still like mine much more than you folks."

"Oh, thanks. It's been a long time since someone complimented us." The man that spoke earlier stated. "Hey, wait a minute. Don't try to get yourselves outta trouble by complimenting us. Speaking of which I asked for your names."

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that mate." Junkrat rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyway, I'm surprised you don't know who we are. Basically the government is searching for us for the crimes we did. Normally I'm not so polite to anyone who I don't know." Junkrat then smiled before he continued. "But since ya asked so noicely. The names Junkrat, and the guy behind me, his name is Roadhog."

"Junkrat and Roadhog? Huh, what odd names. But since you said the government was basically after you I'm guessing they already caught you and threw you guys in here with the rest."

"The government catching us anytime soon. Pfft, nah. The UN can't get us even if they troied hard enough. You guys make it sound like we were thrown in a prison or something."

"That's because you are in one." Another man stated

"Excuse me?"

"Yup, welcome to Arkham City you two. Where basically all of the inmates from Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison were transferred too."

Immediately Junkrats eyes widen in surprise. He looked like that for a good while before brushing it off. "Ehh, it doesn't seem so bad roight now. Even if I get bored at one point I can just break free from this place."

"Yeah, good luck with that. Not even the smartest of us can escape."

Before they can anything another man intervened. "Hey, a short while ago when we were talking, what do you mean the UN was after you? You surely can't be that big."

"Oh no we are that big. I have a wanted poster here to prove it." Immediately Junkrat took out two posters before showing them to the group.

The gang of men grew wide eyed as they read the posters bounty.

"T-Twenty-Five..."One man started

"Million!" Another man ended.

"Yup, I have to say they did a moighty fine job in capturing a photo of me." *Sigh* "That moment just brings a tear to my eye. Ahahaha!"

"This can't be real. If you guys are worth twenty five million each why were you even thrown in here?"

"To tell ya the truth mate. We weren't actually thrown in 'ere."

"Bullshit! All the inmates were thrown in here."

"Its true. Sit down fellas for this is going to be one hell of a story to tell." Junkrat then turned his attention to Roadhog. "Hog! Get some grub for these fine men will ya?"

"Okay."

Junkrat then turned his attention back to the clown wearing goons before starting. "Alroight, so it all started with some people everyone must keep close sharp eyes with... suits."

 _Half an hour later_

"Alright so let me get this straight. You guys had recently come out of a war that was fought between Humans and Omnics where you so happen to turn bat shit crazy because of radiation this fusion core released. You then joined a terrorist group called the Junkers, where you met Roadhog before you soon betrayed them and basically blew up their camp together leaving them pissed of at you to the point where they will tear you limb by limb. After that you two traveled around the world killing, robbing, assassinating, and terrorizing the people to the point where the UN decided to place a bounty on both of your heads. You soon settled somewhere within the Americas where you then heard a rumor from a guy in a suit that their was a secret facility holding weapons of mass destruction that was being kept from the public. Taking the opportunity, you two went in blowing up the place while trying to get weapons out in order to sell them but ended up causing a portal with one of the devices and ended up getting sucked in where you two then ended up in Arkham City."

Junkrat laughed amusingly at this. "Yup, that's basically whot happened."

...

"Yup, they're crazy." One of the men stated causing the rest of them to agree.

"Believe what ya wanna believe ya buggers. But I'm not exaggeratin' at all. Besides, we barely even know each other!" Junkrat flicked a piece of metal aside that he used to pick his teeth before standing up. "Though, it was great chatting with ya. I think it's time for us two rugrats to get going, besides, how can I sit out here and chat with you folks when there's someone out there that needs to be blown up! Ahahahaha!"

"Man, are we gonna have another Joker in this city?" One man whispered to another one.

"No, way. There can be only one Joker in this city and it's definitely not him." He whispered back.

Unfortunately, Junkrat managed to hear what the two people were saying. Joker? Who the heck is this Joker and why are they comparing him to this fellow? "Oi!"

The two men that were chatting each other stopped for a moment before looking at Junkrat.

"Who's this 'Joker' fellow you two are talkin' about?"

"What do you wanna know about the boss?"

"Boss? Are you folks his underlings or somethin'?"

"Yeah, why? Ya got a problem with that?" The group of men stood up before they took on a threatening pose with their melee weapons in hands.

"No no. I just wanna know is all." Junkrat stated before he started to count off the men. "So... are you the only men he has?"

"Not even close! The Joker has a whole gang of inmates under his control and many more are being recruited. Though, it seems like more and more are going to Penguins gang now instead of Joker's. Even some of our own switched sides without him knowing."

"Penguin's gang?" Junkrat went into a thinking pose as he thought about a penguin running a gang of people. He soon snapped out of it before looking back at the mask wearing men. "So you're saying there's more than one gang in this city?"

"Yeah, there's actually three gangs running Arkham City and all of them are fighting for major control over territory. Penguin's, Joker's, and Two Face."

"They sound like some fancy names to me. Hahaha, Penguin."

Before they can continue there conversation, a new voice made itself known to the group as it came there way.

"You clowns talking shit about Penguin?"

Junkrat, Roadhog, and Joker's men all turned to see who spoke only to see another group of men walking there way with weapons in hand as well. But unlike the Joker's gang's weapons, one of the men that made themselves known was carrying an assault rifle.

"Shit, it's penguins people and one of 'em has a gun. We can't take them on. Come on guys let's go. I guess we're going back to base empty handed." One of Jokers crew stated.

"You clowns aren't going anywhere." The man carrying the weapon stated as he aimed his weapons towards them before gesturing them back to where they were.

"Come on man. You can have the food if you'd like. Just let us go."

"Shut up."

Junkrat who was staying quiet up until now, decided to speak up. "Who are you bozos?"

"We're from Penguin's gang. Now since you two were basically chatting with these clowns I'm guessing you guys are one of them. Now get in line freak."

"Wow, such rude behavior. At least these clowns you guys are talking about were at least noice to us."

"Did I ask for your opinion ya freak? No, I didn't. Now get with your kind freak. You and your fat pig friend. We're gonna enjoy what were gonna do to you for insulting the Penguin."

Meanwhile, Roadhogs hand tensed as he crushed the can in his hand with little care at all. "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh oh you called him a pig." Junkrat stated as he started to back up.

"Are you talking to me?" Roadhog stated as he looked at the man who called him fat.

Junkrat started to chuckle nervously as he started to motion the Jokers gang to back up as well. "Ya shouldn't have done that."

"Are you talking to me?!"

"Now, there in for it."

Immediately Roadhog threw his hook at the man who had the gun and pulled him towards his face before yelling in his face. "They call me, MR. PIG!" He then shot his upper body off with his scrap gun before taking out his whole hog and used it to get rid of the rest of the gang. "RAAAAAAHHH!"

The Penguins crew could only sit back in horror as they were shredded to pieces against one giant man. It seemed like a never ending nightmare of torture as Roadhog's small pellets pierced there skin over and over until they would eventually be blown back as a corpse instead.

Once Roadhog's rampage was over, Junkrat and The Jokers men could only look upon the remains of Penguins men scattered all over the place. It was silent for a long while until eventually someone broke out laughing.

"Ahahahaha! That was amazing hog! I wish ya could'a save some for me to blow up but that was still awesome!" Junkrat resumed his maniac laugh as The Jokers men watched them from behind.

"Holy shit, he just took shredded Penguin's men to bits." One of the guys spoke.

"Yeah, and did you see that Junkrat guy. He's definitely like the Joker but except I don't know who's crazier." Another spoke.

"What do you think if we try to recruit them into the Joker's gang. With those two on our side, Joker might even be unstoppable to take down. Even against the Bat."

"Against the Bat? Get real will ya, the Bat always manages to fuck everything up."

"Yeah but think of it. With strength like that Roadhog guy plus more craziness with the love of explosions with that Junkrat person, we might finally be able to do this."

"But what if they decide not to join Joker?"

"Then let's just hope they become allies instead."

"Yeah, I have to agree with him. Junkrat and Roadhog looks like they have enough capabilities to run their own gang in this city."

"Oi, are ya chaps talkin' 'bout us?" Junkrat stated as he stuck his head in between the group.

"N-No! I-I mean, Yes. Yes we were." One man immediately responded.

"What for?" Junkrat looked between the group with confusion.

"Oh, yeah. You see, since we saw your buds 'performance' with Penguin's men a short while back..."

*Chuckle* "Penguin..."

"...we were wondering if you guys wanna come meet our boss and maybe be recruited into his forces?"

"Hmmm..." Junkrat went into his thinking pose again as he thought about it. After a minute, he finally responded. "You know whot? Maybe I can get a little tour around the place with your boss. But recruitment? I don't know... Me and Roadhog have been working by ourselves for quite a while now. I don't think I'd like to be ordered around by someone who thinks their superior than me. The last one that tried to was left choking on Roadhogs hook while the entire building was blown to pieces." *Chuckle* "Good times." Junkrat then grew a questioning look before looking at his partner. "Whot do you think hog?"

"...yes."

"Yeah?... Alroight, whoteva ya say." He then turned his attention back to Joker's men. "Lead the way gentlemen."

* * *

"Holy mother of pearls. When you folks were talkin' about this Joker's territory, I didn't think it'll be this big!" Junkrat stated as they were nearing a steel mill. "Oh my... Hog! Look it looks just loike a circus. I always wanted to go to one when I was a kid!" Junkrat stated as he started to jump around.

Roadhog just grunted in response as he carried the crate with food over his shoulder.

"This is just half of Joker's territory. Joker owns the Industrial District as well. But let's not get into that so much right now." As they reached the front of the gates that lead into the steel mill, the man stretched both his arm out in a welcoming manner. "Welcome to Joker's Funland you two. Please make yourselves feel comfortable around here."

"Yeah, I appreciate the offer... err" Junkrat rubbed his head embarrassingly before asking. "Sorry, but what was your name? I keep forgetting to ask that whenever I meet new appreciative people."

"Haha, don't worry. The names Derek by the way." The man stated as he began to point fingers around his group. "That's Josh..."

"Hey." The man with a sad clown mask greeted

"Tyron..."

"What up, dawg." A black man greeted with a clown facepaint

"Jacob..."

"Nice to meet ya." A man spoke with shaggy green dyed hair.

"Harold..."

"Always nice meeting new people that can become potential allies with the gang." A man with a long nosed clown face spoke up.

"Tom..."

"Howdy..." Another man with face paint greeted.

"And Shawn."

"Don't try to get on my nerves." A man with an angry clown mask spoke.

"Noice to finally get to know your names now." Junkrat returned the friendly gesture.

"No problem." Derek then went off and knocked on the gate a few times.

"Who is it?" A man behind the gate asked

"It's Derek and his crew, let us in."

"Did you guys come back with food? Joker's gonna get real pissed if the food scavengers come back empty handed."

"Don't worry, we got our part done." Derek reasoned

"Alright then." The gate then opened allowing the men to enter the place. "Come on in."

One by one Derek's crew started to walk through the gate with Junkrat and Roadhog not to far behind them.

"Hold on a second, who are these two?" The gate keeper stated as he got on front of the two unfamiliar faces.

"Don't worry there with us. These two might be our new recruits soon." Derek informed

"Fresh meat huh? It's been a while since we had new people join Joker's gang." The guard then gave a chuckle before as he step out of the way allowing the two to walk in. "Good luck, you're gonna need it."

Once they were a fair distance away, Junkrat spoke up. "Well, he was an interesting fellow wasn't he."

"Who that guy? Nah, don't mind him. He tries to frighten the new guys whenever he gets the chance." Derek responded

As they were walking, Derek directed Roadhog to set the crate next to the storage building saying that another crew will come along and stash it all away in the food compartment.

"As you can see Jokers Fun land isn't in great... condition at the moment. Ever since we figured out the boss was sick he started to become more and more unreliable to most of us. But to those men that are loyal to Joker like us, we continue to fight for him no matter the cost." Derek then turned and motioned them to follow "Come on, were not that much farther."

"Hey hog?" Junkrat asked as they tailed behind Derek's crew.

"Hmm.."

"Whot do you suppose this 'Joker' is like?"

Roadhog went quiet for a few seconds before responding. "...You."

"Me? That's preposterous!" Junkrat stated, he then looked at Roadhog with a hint of concern. "Really?"

This time Roadhog just shrugged his shoulders not wanting to further this conversation.

"Oh come on! Don't go quiet on me now hog!... Hog?!"

* * *

Derek and his crew came upon a door that had a clown painted on it before knocking on it a few times.

"Who is it?" A man spoke from the other side of the door.

"It's me Derek, we have some guys that might wanna join the Joker? Open up."

The door then open revealing another one of Jokers men allowing them to walk in. "It's been a while since we got any people wanting to join Joker. Wait here while I go get the boss. He's gonna love putting his little show once again."

With that said, the man then ran off to inform his boss, leaving the rest of them behind casually waiting for the Joker to arrive.

"Ahh, the recruitment show! It's been a long time since I seen this." Josh stated as he gave a smile just by the thought of it.

"That's because the only time we saw it was when we were recruited dumb ass." Shawn scoffed a bit.

"You wanna start shit now Shawn. Are you kidding me?" Josh glared at him

"Man can't ya'll niggas just shut the fuck up for once. I swear man you two get on my nerves." Tyron cut in.

"You wanna go too Tyron! I'm all for it!" Shawn called out as he shoved Tyron a bit.

"Nigga what did you just do to me?!" Tyron shoved Shawn back in return.

"Hey Hey Hey, can you guys just stop for one second please. If the boss gets here and he see's what's going on he'll kill you two without a second thought." Derek intervened

Tyron just stood there looking at Shawn before he spat at the ground. "Yeah, whatever."

"Good, now let's just wait till Joker get's here."

With that said, the men all separated and went off doing there own unique thing.

 _A few minutes later_

"Oi, when do ya think this Joker guy is gonna appear. I can't stick around 'ere forever ya know." Junkrat called out as he was tossing a ball around.

"Don't worry he'll be here any..."

The lights then shut off in the room leaving it pitch dark.

"...minute."

"Hey, who turned out the loights?"

"Welcome inmates! You're now taking your first, tentative steps towards a better world. A world of fun, mischied and best of all, a world where the only person you need to answer to is yours truly. Hehehe, now put your hands together for the one and only..."

Green lights then emitted the room showing purple curtains before a man with green hair, a purple suit and a big ole smile ran out of it. "...Me~"

Confetti and balloons then popped out of no where as the man got up before he started to let out his usual normal laugh.

"Now that's a clown roight there." Junkrat nudged Roadhogs hip before he jumped up and started to clap appreciatively. "Bravo! Bravo! Give me an encore!"

Joker made a few bows as he kept smiling."Oh, thank you thank you. You're to kind."

"Throw some jokes at us!" Junkrat yelled out

"Jokes? You wanna here some Jokes?" Joker then rubbed his chin before he finally found one. "Alright, I got one! Did you folds hear about the cannibal who was expelled from school? Hmm?"

"No!" Almost everyone yelled out.

"No? Well, last time I heard he was buttering up his teacher!" The sound of drums took his place as he and a few other people started laughing.

"I get it!" Junkrat laughed as he held on his stomach.

"Hold on I have another one! How does Batman's mother call him to dinner?"

"How?!"

"Dinner dinner dinner dinner Batman!" (Think of the Batman tune from the 1960's)

"From that tune some people made for him I get it!" Some of the Jokers men laughed at this.

"Alright I have one more!" Joker smiled as he looked within the crowd. "When is Joker not plotting a murder?"

"When?!"

Joker took a breath before answering. "When he's riding his Harle-. No, nevermind. Forget what I said."

"I don't get it..." Junkrat muttered.

Joker then tossed the microphone aside before the lights finally turned to its original color. "Welcome new inmates. I heard from one of my men that you two wanted to join within my forces."

"Yea- Well, no not really. We just came here to have a little tour around the place and hopefully get to chat with one of Arkham's leading gang leaders."

Joker looked confusingly at this. "So... you're not here to join within my ranks?"

"Harry! Get your butt over here now!" Joker yelled furiously at the man who informed him on the news.

"Ye-yes boss. What do you-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Joker raised a pistol and shot him in between the eyes.

"Next time. Don't go giving me false information." Joker stated as he blew on his pistol before looking back at the two. "So sorry you two had to witness that. But sometimes my men can be real idiots at times. If I may can I get the names of you two men?"

"No problem mate. The names Junkrat." He then pointed a thumb at his partner. "And this 'ere is Roadhog."

"Hi..."

"We're not from around 'ere. And we recently came upon some of your men who were out looking for a supply food crate. They lead us back here when we assisted them on some trouble against these, haha, penguin men."

"Ah so Penguin had his men out looking for food to huh? That small bastard." Joker spoke his name with a hint of distaste. He then turned to Derek's crew before speaking. "Oh well, at least you men made it back safe. I also heard you retrieve a good amount of food as well. Good job."

"No problem boss. We can do anything for you."

"I know..." Joker giggled a bit before he started to cough uncontrollably.

"You ok commoner? You don't sound so good?" Junkrat stated before he got a closer look at Jokers face. "You don't look so good either."

"No, no it's nothing. I have this under control." Joker waved off as he coughed a few more times. He soon started giggling again "But, lets not keep you two men waiting any longer on that tour." He then turn around before yelling. "Harley! Get in here!"

As soon as those words came out, a woman with double pigtails came out from the door. At the end of the pigtails, one of them was colored black while the other was red. She also wore black and red spandex along with a black and red jacket that hug her body with her sleeves taken off.

As she was walking towards Joker, Junkrat could only stare in awe as she stared at her spectacular form. It made him feel something that he's never felt before... It made him feel like he wanted her.

"What is it that you want puddin?" Harley asked as she held on Joker's shoulder.

"Show these gentlemen around the Steel Mill would you. I need to go back to my office and grab a few things. I'll catch up with you all in a bit." Joker stated

"Sure, whatever you say sweetie." Harley smiled at him lovingly.

"Good, I'll be back you two." Joker smiled at them before he walked off, leaving the two Junkers by themselves with Harley.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Harley, it's been a while since I saw Mr. J all cheered up so for that I give you my thanks." She then turned around and walked off while gesturing Junkrat and Roadhog to follow. "Come on. I'll show you two around until Mr. J gets back."

As they watched her walk off, Junkrat called out to his partner.

"Hey hog..."

"Hmm?"

"...I think I'm in love."

Roadhog could only stare at Junkrat surprisingly before only one word came into his mind.

"Fuck..."

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

 **Like I said I might be able to make this story a full one if you guys want. If you don't then I'll just forget about it.**

 **How did you guys think I did with the characters? Do you think I could do better or no? I think I could do better for sure. Who knows I might rewrite the beginning chapter one day.**

 **Feed back would be nice**

 **If you guys have any questions feel free to leave it in a review or PM me.**

 **Anyways, thank you everybody for reading**

 **And as always... I will see you**

 **In the next chapter.**

 **BUH-BYE**

 **P.S. There was a certain moment there I took from a comic dub on youtube. If you found it, great! If you didn't, search Overwatch comics on youtube, you'll eventually find it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to Junkers in Arkham City.**

 **Not many questions to be answered frankly**

 **Well, there aren't any to be more precise. So I'm guessing you guys aren't confused about anything or to adventurous on future events that may occur in the story. That's... odd. I'm not used to this.**

 **Anyway, like most of you guessed it. The pairing to this story will eventually be Junkrat x Harley Quinn. Well that is as soon as Harley's feeling develop more for Jamison throughout the story. Hopefully I can pull this off. I already figured how I'm gonna end this story, but all I have to do is figure out how to get there.**

 **Sadly this story isn't going to be as long as the others. So probably at least 10 chapters long or less. Maybe a little more.**

 **So yeah, I guess that's all**

 **Now without a further a do...**

 **Let the story continue.**

 **Enjoy... Or not, your choice.**

* * *

"So as you can see. Mr. J's steel mill is one of the best places you can ever be in Arkham." Harley looked back at the two Junkers smiling as she walked backwards."No, scratch that. It is the best place you can be in Arkham." She turned around and placed her hands together all flustered. "It always makes him smile to see his underlings so happy and determined to do anything for him." Sigh~ "The wonders of it just puts a smile to my face."

"Uh huh. Whateva' ya say beautiful." Junkrat mumbled as he stared at Harley with half lidded eyes.

Roadhog suddenly punched his bud in the arm.

"Ow!" Junkrat flinched as he rubbed his arm in pain. "Wot was that for mate?"

"Knock it off..." Were the only words Roadhog responded.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Harley looked between the two once she heard some ruckus going on behind her. She was completely oblivious to what this Junkrat fellow said to her a few moments ago.

"No no no. Nothing wrong happened." Junkrat waved both hands frantically at her. "Everything's alroight. I just hit mah foot on something a moment ago."

"Oh my..." Harley spoke surprised. She then started to walk towards Junkrat interested in something.

"Wot? Wot is it? Do I have somethin' on mah face." Junkrat stated as he rubbed his cheek with his robotic hand. He then felt Harley grabbed that very same hand before looking at it as if she was studying it. "What'cha doin' there?"

"That's... odd. I've heard of metal gloves that look like robot arms before but I never actually heard of a robotic arm that can replace a limb." She then caught sight of Junkrat's right leg... right peg leg to be more specific. She looked at the peg leg for a moment before staring back at Junkrat. "How'd you get that peg leg and robot arm anyway? Something must have happened to you if you turned out like this."

"Oh these?" Junkrat stared at his omnic like arm. "I actually built them mahself. Well, after I accidentally blew my right arm and leg off with one of mah bombs."

"Bombs?"

"Yeah, bombs." Junkrat smiled. "i grew an interest in 'em ever since the omn- Well, ever since I left Australia of course." Junkrat cut off the information of the Omnic Crisis. Knowing that Derek's Crew didn't know shit about the Omnics and just batted the two as crazy, what's to say that Harley won't do the same. Well, even though she's crazy herself.

"Ah~ so you came from Australia?" Harley exclaimed. "I always hated the spiders there. They creep me out." She shivered at the thought of it.

"Eh, spiders aren't somethin' I'm not to worried about. If you leave 'em alone they'll leave you alone. I'm more cautious around snakes though they frickin come after ya no matta wot."

"Well, I guess that makes two of us huh?" Harley softly nudged him causing both of them to laugh a little.

As they kept on laughing, Junkrat suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, he saw his buddy Hog staring at him.

"Hmm, wot is it hog?" Junkrat stared questioningly at him.

"Stop it..." Was all he said.

"Eh? Come on hog. It's alroight to be cheerful once in a while. There ain't no harm in that."

...

Sigh "I'm seriously gonna have to get you to relax and enjoy life when you can ain't I." Junkrat stared at him annoyed.

Roadhog said nothing as he only took the time to inspect his hook.

"Is your friend always like this?" Harley asked as he watched Roadhog sharpen his hook.

"Hog wasn't always loike this, from what he told me, he lost his family to some people we don't loike. Of course I never knew him when he lost his wife and kids, but he told me about them later on when we started to do business togetha'." Junkrat whispered to her.

"That's sad to hear. I wouldn't know what to do if the same thing happened to me." Harley frowned a bit.

"Yeah, poor hog. I wouldn't know what to do either." Junkrat muttered.

The two stood like that for a while not noticing the closeness their bodies were together. They both stared at hog for a while before looking back at each other. As soon as there eyes met, they flushed a bit noticing the closeness the two were at. Immediately, they both yelped and jumped back away from each other avoiding each others gaze.

"I-I think we better continue the tour..." Harley blurted out with her back facing towards him.

"Yeah, definitely." Junkrat quickly responded. He turned to hog before shouting. "Hog! Come one we're going again!" Junkrat came by bud's side not a moment after.

Roadhog let out a grunt in confirmation as he looked toward towards his partner/boss. He grew concerned on seeing his partner's face flushed red though. Looking towards the female clown, he saw her fidgeting around.

Yup, something happened between the two. He just knew it. Looking towards Junkrat, he stared at him with a questioning gaze waiting for some answers.

"Wot?" Junkrat asked once he realized his buddy was looking at him. "Nothing happened between us hog. I swear!"

Roadhog just diverted his attention away from Junkrat with another grunt. He found it amusing, his bud was mumbling about this Harley girl saying that she stole his heart a moment ago, but now he's flat out embarrassed to admit something happened between them.

Oh how he loved people with rapid mood swings.

"Oi! Don't ignore me ya lousy bugger!" Junkrat's face turned red in anger and embarrassment as he continued to yell at Roadhog.

Meanwhile Harley was having her own thoughts about what just happened.

"That was way to close! I've never been that near someone other than Mr. J and B-man, well the bat doesn't count all to much." Harley took a peek behind her watching Junkrat throw a tantrum all over the big brute. "Normally if that happened I would most likely kill the bozo! But why didn't I do it this time?" She focused her attention on the smaller Australian man. "Just who are you, Junkrat?"

* * *

Half an hour has went by since the 'incident' between the clown and the rat. During that half hour though, Harley managed to finish the tour around the steel mill for the two Junkers. But in that half hour she grew somewhat disappointed. Mainly because her pudding didn't tag along with them like he said he would. But she can't judge him for not showing up as well. He might've received something important to do much more than show these men around his territory. Well, part of it.

She gave out a sigh as she leaned against a big headed statue of herself in one of her original costumes. As she leaned on it, she looked strangely at the two Junkers watching as Junkrat bopped one of Jokers balloons around while Roadhog just popped them in amusement.

"Wow, didn't know bopping balloons around could be so much fun." She heard Junkrat say.

"No... popping 'em are better." Roadhog gave his own thought.

"Sure, what'eva ya say hog."

Harley's mouth curved up slightly into a smile as she watched them continue playing/popping with Joker's balloon. They looked like a pair of kids to her for a moment. She giggled a bit at the thought of it.

"Harley!" The sound of Joker's voice rang out from the Harley statue next to her causing the three to jump in surprise. Junkrat and Roadhog immediately looked around trying to find Joker but Harley instead turned to the statue next to her before pressing a button on it.

"Yes puddin'?"

"Get on back here if you're done with that tour. I need to have a word with you." Joker stated.

She pressed the button again. "Ok sweetie, but what should I do with the two men?"

"What men?"

"You know, the big chub guy with the mask and Junkrat."

Joker took a second to recall these two. "Oh yes those two. Bring 'em along to my office if you'd like. If they don't want to then have a couple of my men escort them out."

"Sure thing sweetie." Harley leaned away from her bob headed statue before looking at the two Junkers. "I'm guessing you already heard what he said. So do you wanna come with or be escorted out."

Junkrat and Roadhog looked at each other for a brief second before the smaller Australian man responded.

"Eh, Hog and I don't know these streets all to well. This Arkham City is still pretty new to us. I think it's best we stick with someone who knows these streets until us two can handle ourselves around 'ere." Junkrat looked towards his bud. "Kapeesh?"

"Yeah." Roadhog agreed.

"Well then, follow me you two." She motioned. "And don't touch anything while you're in Mr.J's office. He doesn't like people messing with his stuff." She then turned and started to walk off in a general direction.

"No promises." Junkrat muttered as the two quickly followed after the seductive looking clown.

* * *

The three criminals finally came upon Joker's office where Harley then entered it followed by Junkrat and Roadhog.

"I'm here swe-"

"Ch ch ch ch, shush." Joker interrupted his girlfriend as he was listening into some radio with what seems to be a pair of headphones.

"Oh, sorry." She whispered. She then motioned for the two Junkers to be quiet as well as she closed the door behind them.

After a few moments Joker grew a devious smile as he started to giggle menacingly before placing the headphones down. "Oh Harley-dear."

"Yes puddin'?"

Joker looked at her from over his shoulder giving her a big ol smile. "Round up some of the boys. You're going to be heading towards and abandon church next to Harvey's courthouse in order to retrieve some doctors for me."

Harley smiled knowing Joker wanted these doctors to cure his illness. "I'm on it sugar. I'll be back in a few." She beamed delightfully as she skipped to another door and went inside.

Once she was gone Joker turned his attention towards his guests. "You two."

Junkrat quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah? Wot is it?"

"Now, I'm not totally obligated to do this since I have no rule over you two gentlemen, but I was wondering if you two can help Harley in retrieving these doctors for me. I knew Harley for a long time and if there's one word I can describe her. It's clumsy... or ditsy. Either one." Joker stated.

"Whaddaya mean she clumsy? She seems fine to me." Junkrat questioned.

"Trust me on this one. She makes simple mistakes that sometimes jeopardize the entire crime. She can barely take a punch. One punch to the stomach is all it takes for that woman to stay down." Joker cocked his head to the side. "And there are the times when my men can't really protect her."

"And wot does that have to do with us?"Junkrat asked

"For christ sake." Joker mumbled. He then turned to Jamison. "What does that have to do with you? Well you two know how to fight. I've heard my men talk about you two while you were off strolling with Harley. I have to say I'm pretty impressed." Joker praised. "You two managed to take care of Penguin's bamboozle's without breaking a sweat."

"Well Hog did do all the killing that time." Junkrat muttered, he heard the distant sound of Harley's voice calling out names that he assumed will be going with her to the church with her.

"And for the big guy. Porkchop was it?" Joker asked

Roadhog let out an angry growl at the clown.

"Ehhehe, his code name is Roadhog actually." Junkrat corrected him. He knew how much Roadhog hated people comparing him to a pig and when they do he does get ticked off about it. To those that actually pissed him off with pig references, well, things don't get pretty for either side.

"Same thing." Joker shrugged it off before he resumed what he was gonna say about Roadhog. He didn't even noticed the death glare the giant has been giving him. "I bet you can take on some of the toughest criminals here in Arkham as well. Hell I bet you can give Bane and Croc a run for there money." Joker laughed at this.

"Who?" Junkrat looked at the clown with a questionable gaze.

Joker frowned as he shook his head. "Never mind. I would've thought you two might've get it but it seems like you didn't. Oh, and it was pretty funny until you killed it."

Junkrat ignored what Joker said not even caring if it was an insult or not. "Hey, wait one second. If we're going to be helping to do your dirty work. Wot are we gonna get from it in return?"

Joker perked up a bit at this. "Well, I don't know. You tell me. Name what you want and I'll be sure to meet your expectations."

Jamison started to rub his chin in thought. "Well, we do need a place to stay at the moment. Plus we don't even know our way around this city yet."

"Well I can allow you to stay at the steel mill for a while. Maybe I can also help fill you in on the details on this city. Or I can get Harley to do it. Maybe a map? I think I have one somewhere if I can find it." Joker quickly offered.

"I guess that could work. Ain't that roight hog?" Junkrat looked toward his companion.

Roadhog nodded his head in silence.

"That's great so that means you two will do it." Joker smiled happily. "Just remember, what's important is that I need you two to help retrieve the doctors I want from that church while keeping Harley safe. I don't care if she gets hurt just make sure she doesn't get killed."

"Don't worry Joker. You can count on us!" Junkrat gave a thumbs up.

Just then Harley re-entered the office. "I'll be taking my leave sweetie. The boys I requested to tag along with me are waiting for by the gates."

"Oh, Harley. You're back. Good timing" Joker gave her his attention. "I'm having Porkchop and Junkboy here help assist you on this little scheme I'm sending you on.'

Junkrat took offense to that little nickname while Roadhog tried to calm himself from ripping Joker's head off.

"Eh? B-But wh-"

"There's no time to dilly dally on this subject Har. Just do as I say. Now I want all three of you out. The sooner you get this done the faster I can get what I need in order to get better." Joker started to push the three towards the exit of his office. "Oh and Harley-dear, try not to mess this up. I'm counting on these to help assist you on whatever you need while keeping you in check." As soon as the three were pushed out of the office, Joker smiled at them. "Tata!" He then slam the door shut, leaving behind a very confused Harley.

The three stood there quietly for a few seconds.

"Welp, that was interesting." Junkrat broke the silence. He was suddenly smacked behind his head. "Ow!" He turned his head and sent a tearful glare towards Roadhog. "Wot was that for?"

Roadhog remained silent for he wasn't much of a talker.

"So..." Harley's voice caught their attention, looking at her the two saw that she was staring at them in a questioning gaze with both hands on her hips. "Are you two like reinforcements or my bodyguards?"

Roadhog and Junkrat looked at each other for a brief second before looking back at Harley.

"Both." The two simultaneously replied.

"Eh, Well you don't see me complaining." She turned her back towards them before looking over her shoulder and motioned for the two to follow. "Come on, the men I assembled should be at the gates by now. I don't wanna keep my boys waiting any longer."

As she was walking away, Roadhog looked at his colleague questioning whether what they were doing will help them later on.

"I don't know hog. We can't tell for sure yet. But that doesn't mean I'm not wary about Joker either. After all..." Junkrat narrowed his eyes a bit. "He's a suit."

With that said, Junkrat walked off in order to catch up with Harley leaving Roadhog to himself.

As Roadhog watched Junkrat go, he heard the sound of a toyish laughter with clattering under his feet. Looking towards the ground, Roadhog saw what seemed to be a wound up jaw chattering all over the place as it let out this Joker-like laugh. Picking it up, Roadhog looked at the jaw for a moment before looking back towards the door that led into Joker's office. With one swift motion, Roadhog crushed the jaw within his grasp before allowing it to fall on the ground. A moment later he turned and started to walk away from the Clown Prince of Crime's office in order to catch up with his comrade.

* * *

"Where the hell is Harley dammit. I'm freezing my ass off over here." One of Joker's goons stated.

"I told you to wear warm clothing didn't I? But no, Rob knows everything." Another one of Joker's men mimicked. "Next time think twice before you think wearing something bad ass is much more necessary rather than keeping your body warm."

"Fuck off man." The goon freezing his ass off rubbed his hands together before breathing into them. He then gave a stressed filled sigh. "It's going to be a long night." He mumbled.

Just then they heard the sound of Harley's voice approaching them.

"Hi boys. Sorry to keep ya waiting but Joker wanted me to bring some extra manpower." She pointed a thumb towards the two Australians behind her.

"G'day mates." Junkrat greeted. He then frowned in thought. "Or is it a good noight... bah, whateva."

Roadhog stood silent as he stared at Jokers men. However, he did witness a few familiar faces in this group. Looking at Junkrat, he noticed that his bud recognized a few guys as well.

"Eric? Is that you mate?" Junkrat questioned.

"It's Derek actually." The now named Derek said.

"Oh, mah bad then." Junkrat then caught site of his crew. "I see you brought your group along with ya." He then looked at the faces he doesn't recognize. "As well as some new individuals."

"Who are these two?" An unfamiliar Joker goon stated.

"Oh, these guys. They're just-"

"Like I said earlier, they're reinforcements." Harley interrupted. "Jesus, I'm surrounded by idiots." She placed a hand on her forehead clearly annoyed.

"Heh, way to go on pissing off Harley dumbass." Derek muttered towards the goon.

"Shut up."

Anything they were about to say next was interrupted by the Clown Prince's Girlfriend.

"If you two are done yapping your mouths over there I suggest you start moving!" Harley then turned and started to walk towards the city soon followed by the two Junkers and the rest of the group.

 _Church/Medical Center in Arkham City, Industrial District_

A team of GCPD officers were seen talking amongst each other as other fellow officers were being treated by various doctors in different rooms either by bullet wounds or other wounds that can be lethal.

However there was one that stood out among the rest, this man was leaning against one of the pillars within the church as stared at the ground with his assault rifle by his hip and by the looks of it, he seems frightened, unbelievably frightened. Sweat was pouring down his face as his hands started to shake in absolute fear. But what was the cause of this fear?

Just then a hand grabbed his shoulder snapping him back to reality.

"Cash? You alright man?" A fellow officer said.

The now named Cash stood there for a moment before responding. "Yeah, Yeah I'll be alright."

"You still have that fear of yours against Croc, huh?"

"... I don't wanna talk about it."

Aaron Cash was one of the most respected security guards in the Asylum who was fearless of any inmate inside. That is until Killer Croc severely wounded him during a riot in the Asylum that nearly cost him his life.

"Hey, that's fine by me. Just don't get yourself too riled up over something that happened back at the Asylum. You're in charge of this squad after all and we can't have our captain go insane anytime soon while we're in here."

"Ha, don't worry. I'll toughen it out." Aaron gave a small smirk. "I always do."

Just then a wall unexpectedly exploded by the front entrance sending rubbles of stone flying everywhere. Cash and the GCPD officers who were in the condition to fight immediately brought there weapons up high as they stood in a cautious stance staring at the breached wall.

"You know we could have went through the front entrance!" Cash heard a familiar voice from the Asylum.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, blowing your way in is just much more satisfying." Now this one was a voice he did not recognize at all.

"Yeah, you're right. It does feel more satisfying."

Just then they heard footsteps walking towards them until it stopped by the wall. Cash narrowed her eyes as he recognized the woman staring at them with Joker's men behind her as well as two men he hasn't seen before.

"Harley Quinn." Aaron muttered under his breath.

"Hiya boys. Long time no see from the Asylum." Harley smiled as she eyed the officers in front of her. "You know I would love to stay and chat right now. But ya see, Mistah J is not feeling himself right now. That's why I need a few of your doctors to come with me so they can make him feel better. So whaddaya say?"

Seeing that none of them were answering, Harley frowned before taking matters into her own hands. "Hmm, I was afraid this would have come to this. Oh well. Get 'em boys."

Junkrat smiled as he let out a quiet laugh before bringing up his frag launcher while Roadhog stood beside him grasping his hook in his hand. "Oh this is gonna be fun."

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

 **I know this chapter ain't much. A little shorter than the previous chapter but at least it's something. Looks like the main story will be starting next chapter and hopefully Batman will appear as well.**

 **Feedback will be great as well.**

 **By the way, I made up a few things in this chapter. Like Roadhog having a wife and kids. I think...**

 **Anyway, thank you everybody for reading.**

 **And as always, I will see you...**

 **In the next chapter.**

 **BUH-BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to** ** _Junkers in Arkham City_**

 **Well looky here no questions again. I am not use to this. I think I might start going crazy soon. Am I going crazy?**

 **Nah, I don't think so. Maybe I am though.**

 **Welp, let the story continue guys.**

 **Enjoy... Or not, your choice**

* * *

"Get your hands off me!" A GCPD officer yelled as one of Joker's men pushed him along into a separate room. He was hit in the head with the hilt of the weapon causing the officer to fall to the floor in pain.

"Keep moving, or do you want me to put a bullet in your skull right now?"

The officer was picked up from the ground and shoved along as he gave little to no resistance this time.

"Huhu, these boys sure know howda take care of prisoners ain't that roight hog?" Junkrat nudged the big guy as he watched Joker's men escort some officers into different rooms. "I wonder wot there gonna do with 'em though. Any ideas?"

Roadhog just let out a grunt in return before he started to walk away from Junkrat and sat down on a random chair within the place.

"Well alrighty then. Don't wanna speak to me roight now I see." Junkrat muttered in slight annoyance before he continued to watch Joker's men do what Harley told them to do.

Speaking of Harley, Junkrat lost sight of her after they took over the church. It was kind of odd if ya ask him. He was sure she would've most likely be the first person he would have spot after they accomplished their take over. Looks like he was wrong though. Eh, it's not like he mind or anything like that. Just a bit wary.

Just then, the side door inside the church the led into the clock tower was abruptly opened and out came Harley as well as two of Joker's men.

"You two better be sure it's set up right. If you mess it up, not only you're gonna have to deal with me, but Mistah J as well. Kapeesh?" Harley stated as he walked away from the two.

"Ah, so that's where she's been." Junkrat muttered to himself in a slight daze. "Kinda weird how I suddenly care for Harley. I don't think I've eva felt loike this before." He quirked his head to the side in thought. "Maybe I am in love. Hmm, I should ask Hog about this when I get the chance. He'll know what to do."

He looked to his right watching as various sorts of physicians and nurses huddled close to each other for some sort of comfort and protection from what's going on while GCPD officers were tied down not to far away from them.

He couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly as the officers squirmed in their place. He would've been more delighted to know that instead of men squirming around in order to free themselves, they were Omnics instead. To bad it seemed like there weren't any sign of Omnic presence around here though.

"Ah the great wonders of terror. How I love this feeling." Junkrat let out a sigh in complete daze. Just as he was thinking about this, he suddenly started to listen to a little talk coming from GCPD officers.

"What are we suppose to do now Cash?" One officer stated in a low tone.

Cash remained silent for the time being as he surveyed around the room, counting down how many hostile threats he has a visual on. After a few more seconds, he answered. "I don't know." He let out a defeated sigh. "But we're still not out. We just have to hope that 'he' comes soon... or else we're as good as dead."

"He?" Junkrat muttered under his breath. "Who the hell are they talkin' about?" Wanting some answers, Junkrat called out to the officer. "Oi!"

Aaron and the young officer turned there heads towards the smaller Junker.

"Who is this 'he' ya two fellas are talkin' about? Your boss or somethin'?" Hearing what he said, Junkrat let out a small chuckle.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about bastard. Batman will be coming and you'll soon regret ever crossing paths against us." Aaron seethed a bit as he stared into the Australian's eyes challenging.

"Batman?" He rose an eyebrow in confusion as he thought to himself. _"What the hell is up with these odd names. First Penguin now Batman? These people are crazy!... oh wait I'm crazy too."_ Shaking out of his thoughts, Junkrat turned back toward the officer. "Well, don't rely on this 'Batman' to save any of ya so easily then chaps. Trust me."

"We'll see..." Aaron muttered as he stared at Junkrat challengingly.

Just then, a gunshot echoed throughout the entire church gaining everyone's attention to one serious looking Harley.

"Alright listen up!" She yelled as she handed the pistol back towards one of her men. She then started to walk forward, surveying the room. "Now I know you might be a little nervous right now... frightened even, but it's okay you don't have to be... if you cooperate!" She surprised a great many by kicking an officer by his head knocking him unconscious. Turning back toward the hostages, she saw the amount of terror and hatred they were emitting towards her. That was exactly what she wanted to see.

"Any objections?... No?... Good!" She smiled in delight. "Now, I know you might be wondering what sort of tasks you might be cooperating with. Well to answer that, it's a medical task for Mistah J. He hasn't been feelin' himself for quite a while, so that's why I need at least two of you doctors to come with." She spoke all to cheerfully at a group of physicians and doctors alike huddled together. "So... any volunteers?"

No one said anything as they sat there in awkward silence.

"No? Am I gonna have to choose two of you?"

Again nobody said anything.

"Alright, you asked for it though." She then started to walk around the group pointing a finger at each one. "Eenie... meenie... miney... mo."

The small group tensed up knowing that there fate was decided by a random pick. A few started to shake at the thought of it.

"Catch a doctor by the toe~"

"P-Please...don't do this." One of the men pleaded, but Harley ignored his request and kept on going.

"If he hollers, let me go!"

By this point a few started to sob quietly to themselves, waiting for the inevitable to come and claim them or one of their own.

"Eenie..."

The group shut their eyes.

"Meenie..."

Why them? Anybody but them...

"Miney..."

Just make it stop...

"Mo..."

The entire room turned silent, only barely even managing to hear the breaths of the captives. Slowly, the group opened their eyes and were greeted by two fingers pointing towards two various people among them. The two widen their eyes in shock and horror as Harley eyed them sadistically with a smile.

One male, and one female. The odds were chosen.

"No!" The female doctor yelled out as a bag was suddenly placed over his head. "Stop it! Let me go! Let me goo!" She kicked an squirmed as she was dragged away from everyone. The others could only looked down in sadness, fear, and regret for their fellow companions.

"This can't be happening..." The male doctor said as he was pushed along with little resistance. Like the other, he too had a bag placed over his head.

Harley looked on smiling in satisfaction from the terror spread across the room. She then looked towards one of her men next to her, it was Derek. "You!"

He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I want you to gather your men and escort those two back to the steel mill. Tell Mistah J the gun has been prepped and ready for use as well."

"Sure thing boss." Derek then turned towards his companions. "You heard the lady! Let's go!" His crew stood up with their weapons in hand.

Harley then looked among the remaining men she had left. "I want three of you to guard the door outside. The rest of you, keep an eye on the prisoners."

They all nodded, three of them headed for the exit while the ones remaining started to talk amongst each other while keeping the captives in check.

"Blimey, can she take control or wot?" Junkrat complimented as he gave a nudge to his pal with his elbow.

Roadhog just looked at him.

"Wot?"

The big brute gave out a small chuckle as he shook his head.

"You can be a real nuisance at times ya know that hog..."

"So..." He responded

"Bah!" Junkrat waved him off, he then turned his attention back to Harley, only to see her coming their way.

"I see you two are lively as ever." Harley placed a hand on her hip.

"When are we never?" Junkrat rolled his eyes.

She shook her head smiling "Good point."

The smaller Junker perked up a bit. "Say~ What was that talk about a gun being ready for use anyway?"

"Oh that...well, why don't you follow me and I'll show you. It's easier seen than said."

"Sure!"

They took a few steps before Junkrat suddenly paused in his steps causing the clown stop as well.

He looked back to his brute of a companion who was sat down and leaned against a wall.

"Oi! Hog! Don't ya wanna come with?"

There was no response.

"Hog?"

A loud snore emitted from the big brute, causing the two to look at Roadhog oddly. It didn't take long for them to pinpoint what just happened.

"Is he...sleeping?" Harley asked

"...Yup." Junkrat stared profoundly at the big fella before he then turned and started to walk away. "Let's go shall we?"

"Don't ya wanna wake him up first?" She looked back at him.

"Bah! There's no point. The bugger is a heavy sleeper. Best save yer breath than tryna wake him up."

"Okay...whatever you say." Harley took one last look at the big fella before she ran along.

The two never noticed Roadhog looking at them from the corner of his eye. He shut his eye and squirmed a bit in place. "Vermins..."

* * *

"This bell tower doesn't look very stable for your information." Junkrat informed, every step he took had the floor squeaking underneath him. "Seems like it'll collapse any moment."

"Don't worry~...you're gonna be fine." Harley said in a calmly joking matter.

Just then a portion of the stairs broke underneath Jamison's foot causing him to stare at Harley questioningly.

"...Maybe." She awkwardly laugh.

"Let's just keep going ok? Before anything bad happens."

"Yeah yeah, don't worry. We're almost there."

The two walked up the worn out wooden stairs until they reached a ladder that lead into the bell tower room. Harley, of course, climbed up first and was followed by Junkrat not a second later.

The hatch was thrown open where the two then climb into the small room.

"Golly~!" Junkrat spoke was amused and surprised once he saw his favorite choice of weapon materials scattered in the room.

Explosives!

However, these are explosive barrels. Not his favorite way of causing an explosion, but it is something. The barrels were all hardwired together from each corner of the room. Once one of them detonates, the rest of them go too. By a window that looked directly toward the courthouse Two-Face was holding up in was a remotely operated sniper that had two Joker body statues on each side with a T.V. replacing both heads.

Junkrat inspected the weapon from top to bottom, curious on how it operated.

"Curious aren't you?" Harley exclaimed.

"Yeah~ Well, kinda..." He rubbed his thumb and finger on his chin. "Why'd you guys go through the trouble into carrying these up 'ere anyway?"

"It was Joker's orders, saying it was a surprise or something along those lines." Harley responded. She then walked next to him, gazing outside the window. "However, I think he's gonna give Harv what he finally deserves. That two-faced freak won't even know what hit 'im." She motioned him to look out into the courthouse.

The aussie looked out of the window and watched as another type of gang, that had half of their body painted in two different colors, talked amongst each other. That is until he saw another one walking over towards them. However, this one looked different than the rest of them. Mainly because you could clearly see that half of his face was burned off revealing muscle and tissue from underneath his skin. His suit had the same treatment as well.

"Oooh, Now that is one scary fella to look at. What the heck happened to him anyway?" The junker cringe a bit at seeing the man's cooked/raw face.

"Oh well~, there was a fire, and let's just say the firemen arrived to late." She smiled.

"Well that's a bummer for that cahoot." Junkrat muttered as he leaned on the glass plane. Harley, however, just shrugged not really caring about Two-Face's fatal injury. She then stared out into the courthouse again.

Junkrat suddenly perked a bit once he saw the men getting all riled up at who just came in as Two-Face smiled a bit in satisfaction. "Say~ What's goin' on down there?"

Harley quirked and eyebrow a bit in concern. "I don't know..."

The two stood there for a few seconds watching the courthouse wondering what all of the fuss was about until a woman came in walking with her hands tied behind her back. The woman seemed calmed and fearless as the men seemed like they were shout profound words at her and eyed her body with lust.

The woman wore a black jumpsuit with cat ears and a pair of red goggles on top of her head.

Seeing who was finally causing all the fuss, Harley sneered. "So, the kitty has finally been caught huh? Oh well~ Sucks to be her." She turned her attention away from the courthouse and proceeded her way back to the latch.

Junkrat looked at the courthouse for another moment watching how Two-Face roughly grabbed the woman by her arm and pulled her away. He then turned and made his way back along with Harley.

"Who was that woman back there?" Junkrat finally asked as they climbed down the ladders and closed the hatch.

"Oh her? Well~... she's known as Catwoman." She got off the ladder and stepped aside allowing Junkrat to get down as well. "Her real name however, is Selena Kyle. She's a cat burglar that steals from anyone and everyone. Rich or poor. Criminal or not. She's always stealing. Seems like the little thief is finally gonna get what's coming to her now that Two-Face has her."

"Whaddaya reckon he'll do to 'er then?"

"Kill her most likely~" She quickly responded. "But that's probably gonna be the most unlikely outcome. She'll escape him somehow. Like she always does."

Junkrat nodded understandingly as they walked down the stairs, just then a piece of the stair broke underneath him again causing his leg to fall through.

Harley was quick enough to grab him and help him up before he fully fell through. "Whoa, easy now." She spoke calmly. "You gotta watch where you step you know."

"Let's just...Let's just get outta 'ere...Please?" He spoke in a slight daze.

She nodded in understandingly and turned. "Step where I step ok? I don't want you killin' yourself anytime soon." She then proceeded to head downstairs, Junkrat soon cautiously following behind her.

"Roight behind ya."

* * *

It has been at least an hour since the recent events Harley and Junkrat witnessed up in the bell tower. An hour since Derek's crew has departed in order to escort the two doctors back to the steel mill. Now, the remaining men along with Junkrat, Roadhog and Harley awaited in the church for further instructions from the Joker.

During that time, However, Harley started to get more acquainted with the two Junkers.

"What?!" Harley raised her voice all of a sudden.

"For Chroist sake, tone your voice down a notch will ya. I don't wanna draw to much unnecessary attention." Junkrat picked his ears.

Roadhog shooked his head at Junkrats declaration. What would he know about drawing unnecessary attention when that's all he's ever done in the first place. Again, he shooked his head.

"Sorry sorry. It's just...do you really think I would believe you two being from another universe where humans and these 'omnics' coexisted with each other? Sounds pretty lunatic to me if I have anything to say about it."

Junkrat just lied against the wall with his hands behind his head. "I ain't asking you ta believe us clowny. Since we're basically gonna be working together more often, I just thought I'd tell ya a little bit about us and wot we know." He kicked up his foot over his leg and placed a toothpick between his teeth. "No harm in that if I say so myself." He took a glance at his tubby friend. "Ain't that roight Hog~?"

Roadhog grunted, nodding in confirmation.

Junkrat smiled, his eyes were now closed. "See? Wot I tell ya?"

"I still think your little story is pretty lunatic."

"Pfft, says the girl who was mental problems along with her psychotic boyfriend." He chuckled, eyes gleaming with a quirked smile on his face "Knowing about this, I don't think you're in any roight to call me crazy~"

Before Harley couldn't even respond to that. An unexpected gunshot was heard up in the bell tower, causing the men to jump a bit while Junkrat, Roadhog, and Harley looked up curiously.

"Huh? About time, I was getting pretty pestered wondering when he'll finally use that bloody sniper." Junkrat muttered loudly.

Harley looked at him slightly offended. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothin'..." He quickly responded.

"Harley?!...Harley pick up will you?!" Joker's voice was heard through an intercom

She grabbed her intercom before pressing a button. "Yes puddin'? I trust you hit your mark earlier with that gunshot not to long ago. What do you need now?"

"I missed terribly actually, bloody cat was saved by Batman at the last second. Knowing him, he'll be coming towards the church any minute now. A-Anyway, I want you to come back down here along with those two aussie's as well. Leave my men to take care of batsy. Oh~ but before you go. Be sure to give him a nice welcome will you dear? We haven't seen him since the Asylum and oh it feels so good to see him again!"

Harley smiled at this. "You can count on me sweetie. We'll be back at the steel mill in about half an hour or so."

"Roger! See you three then~"

With that said, Joker cut off the communication between them. Harley then pocketed the small radio in her back pocket. She then turned her attention towards her men

"You heard him boys! That bat is coming so you all better be prepared! I don't wanna see no dilly dallying while I'm here!"

The remaining men just looked at between them and herself not knowing what to do.

"What are you waiting for?! Gear up! Let's go! Go! Go!" She yelled

"Y-You got it boss!" One of the men managed to say before he and his buds ran to get their weapons.

"So we'll finally get to see this batman eh?" Junkrat chuckled, a sickly smile spread across his face. He then grab and his frag launcher and stood up. "I can't wait." He then started to laugh menacingly.

Roadhog got on his feet with his hook in hand. He then cracked his neck standing ready for what was soon about to come.

* * *

It didn't take long until action started to occur again. From inside, everyone could here the startled voices of the three men, who were ordered to guard the church's main doors hours ago, as they shouted profound words towards who they knew was Batman. It only took about half a minute until silence greeted the rest.

Standing near the front of the church was Harley, her armed men, and Junkrat who was getting really impatient on seeing this 'Batman' fellow. His imagination wandered to the possibilities of how this Batman looked like. Maybe he was this 7 foot tall humanoid bat that sucked blood from others just like Dracula? Or maybe he's like some half breed person from fictional books that had gained characteristics of a bat? All of these possibilities kept shooting through his mind in an endless cycle. But now the end of this endless cycle has finally arrived and it's just right behind those doors. He can hardly wait.

He heard the first set of doors opened that led into what he assumed was a lobby of some sort. Even though it wasn't possible for him at this range, also because he was sure he was imagining it, he heard the sound of footsteps making it's way towards the second set of doors that led right to them.

The door then started to open causing the aussie to tense up a bit

The men aimed there weapons readily and Harley placed a hand on her hip.

For Junkrat, it felt like forever for that door to open. But as soon as it did and he finally got a look at this Batman fella, let's just say he was very...very disappointed. I guess not everything you think will turn out as you expect it to be.

"Harley..." Batman muttered under his breath with narrowed eyes pointed straight at her. Of course he also took notice of the new guy soon after. He didn't know who this guy was and he didn't care. All he knew was that this person was standing right beside Harley in a friendly manner, and that alone can tell him he is a threat. What made him felt uneasy was this person had a strong Joker vibe coming from him. Things will probably go easy when he's around.

Seeing the opportunity from Batman's distraction, Harley gave out a smirk before yelling. "Get 'em!"

Batman got ready to dodge a barrage of bullets but when he saw the men weren't shooting he grew confused. That is until he heard a crashing sound from his right. He looked at the source but was to late to dodge as a hook took a hold of him. He was then pulled roughly through a door until he came towards another unknown individual wearing a gas mask. Unlike the other though this one was large in every way. Batman's face slammed into the big guy's gigantic palm where he then held his face in a tight grip. He tried kicking and punching the big guy in order to set him loose but his arms and legs were to short from actually landing a blow on him.

"Hahahaaa! That's right! Squeal for me little bat!" Roadhog taunted at his captives struggling form. It wasn't long until Batman gave up, realizing he couldn't do anything from his current situation.

"Now now don't go breaking him yet Roady~ We were told to welcome him after all." Harley informed as she walked towards the big guy. She then patted Roadhog's arm signaling him to let the Bat down.

Roadhog obliged with her request and tossed Batman back in front of the doors.

Batman tumbled a bit but managed to land on his two legs. He stood up and watched as Roadhog walked beside Junkrat. He then turned his attention back to Harley. "Welcome me to what Quinn?"

"Oh I don't know. Arkham City perhaps." Harley spread her arms smiling as she started to walk around Batman. "I'll cut to the chase though since I'm not in the mood to be chatty with you. So here's the deal, Mr. J is really not up to a visit right now. He's not feeling himself... Well, actually, he was earlier, but that's not what I meant." Her smile faded a bit. "He's not doing so good and those idiot doctors I sent from here aren't helping! Hell, I've seen more smarts from these bozos." She gestured towards her men. She then turned and walked back to Junkrat and Roadhog, she grabbed Junkrat from his hand and started to pull him along while Roadhog followed. "We would love to stick around for much longer but unfortunately we're overstaying our welcome. So long B-man, oh and let's not continue this chat in the near future shall we?" She then turned back to her men. "Alright boys you know what to do, if he gives any of you trouble put a bullet right between his eyes.!" With that said, she skipped out of there happily as she still held on to Junkrats hand.

As Roadhog followed after the two, he sent a glare towards the small cosplayer which he returned as well. They looked at each other for a few seconds until Roadhog pretended to lunge at him. "Boo!"

Batman just stared at him unfazed. "Was that suppose to scare me?"

Roadhog just glared at him, he then turned away and followed after the two leaving behind the men to keep an eye on Batman. That is if they even can keep an eye on him at all.

* * *

As the three walked down the streets, Harley stretched her arms out in relief. "Aaah~ that was relieving" She then looked at the two men. "So, I'm guessing this is both of your first times seeing the notorious Batman?"

The two nodded at this.

Harley smiled at this. "So, what do you guys think of him?"

"Puny and an annoyance." Roadhog gave his own response.

She the looked at Junkrat.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Disappointing to be honest, I expected him to look much more terrifying."

Harley placed a hand on her chin in thought. "You know what, now that I think of it, a man in a bat suit does seem really sketchy."

The three looked between each other and started laughing at the sudden realization. It did seem like a reasonable question. Why is there a man fighting crime in a bat suit? It just seems like child's play.

The three continued walking as there laughter began to die. As soon as their laughter died out, Junkrat suddenly stopped in his footsteps in thought.

Hearing Junkrats footsteps cease, Harley turned around and stared at him concerningly. "Junkrat...What's wrong?"

Roadhog stopped and turned around as soon as he heard this.

The two continued to look at the aussie for a short moments noticed until he finally looked up at them.

"You know wot I jus' notice?" Junkrat asked in realization.

The two looked at each other for a second and then looked back at Junkrat. They shook there head slightly.

He looked at them for a moment and finally spoke out.

"That imbecile didn't even talk to me!...That fucking prick!"

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below?**

 **I don't really have anything to say so,**

 **Thank you everybody for reading.**

 **I'll see ya next time.**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Authors Note: Please Read!

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and no this is not another chapter.**

 **I've come to say that my stories will come to a halt temporarily. The reason for this is that I've recently moved from Texas back to California where I will be receding for the next year or more. Hopefully I can get internet again soon and another laptop since I left the one I was using with my family at Texas.**

 **For those that are wondering which stories will be updated when I get back here's the order: The Void (next chapter in progress) The Rogue Hero, The Blonde Criminal and then Junkers in Arkham City.**

 **I've also began a new story, one which I've taken passion for a while and will be published as soon as I can. The story of course is a crossover between Naruto and For Honor. If you guys would like to see it published then please tell me either through PM or in your review so I know I'm not wasting my time on a story basically nobody will ever read.**

 **Thank you everybody for understanding.**

 **I'll see you next time**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
